vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki
|-|Base= |-|Kinshiki Absorbed Movie= |-|Kinshiki Absorbed Manga= |-|Lava Golem= Summary Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki (大筒木モモシキ, Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki) is a descendant of the Ōtsutsuki clan and the main antagonist in Boruto: Naruto the Movie, stated to be an even greater threat than Kaguya. Momoshiki appeared on Earth because the God Tree where he's from died, so to replace the lost resource he started collecting the Bijuu to recreate another one. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | 5-C | 5-C Name: Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki Origin: Naruto (The Universe) Gender: Male Age: At least 1,000 years old Classification: Retainer of Kaguya, Alien Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Powerful chakra; With the Byakugan, has the ability to see chakra, an almost 360° range of vision, and the ability to see vast distances and the chakra pathway system; With the Rinnegan in palms, can absorb any technique with the right hand Rinnegan and utilize and enhance said technique with his left hand Rinnegan. He also has a unique ability which can turn any of his targets into a Chakra Fruit, that he can eat to gain said person's abilities. His Rinnegan are bright red, but after absorbing his partner, they become Purple and a third Rinnegan on his forehead; All Elemental Chakra Natures, Life Creation, Red Tool Creation, Black Receiver Creation. 'Attack Potency: Moon level+ (Broke through 100% Six Paths Kurama mode Naruto's shield, knocking him unconscious in the process) | Moon level+ (Broke Sasuke's Susanoo, knocking him unconscious in the process) | Moon level+ Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Naruto and Sasuke) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with 100% Kurama Biju Mode Naruto) Lifting Strength: Class T | Class T+ (Displaced Mountains, can move this much with his rinnegan) | Class P Striking Strength: Unknown. Possibly Coutry Class (Uses his jutsus to battle) | Moon Class+ (Overwhelmed Rinnegan Sasuke consistently) | Moon Class+ Durability: Unknown. Possibly Moon level+ (Was unconcerned about his attack detonating) | Moon level+ | Moon level+ Stamina: Extremely High Range: Cross-Dimensional Standard Equipment: Byakugan, Rinnegan, Created Tools, Black Receivers Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: Momoshiki has quite sadistic tendencies. Feats: '''Full Battle with him against Naruto and Sasuke. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Caged Heat Arson Prison:' Momoshiki moulds fire-based chakra and encases his target with it. By using certain hand gestures, he's capable of simultaneously applying pressure and heat inside the sphere and also absorbing chakra from his target. The target will be drained all of their chakra and be left burned and crushed. *'Chakra Edible Creation:' By using his Rinnegan, Momoshiki is able to fully absorb the bodies of his target, turning them into chakra-filled edibles which have similar shape to Chakra Fruit, which, when eaten, would transform him and grant him their abilities. *'Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears:' This technique lets the user condense mud or stone from the ground and shape it into spikes that protrude from the ground in order to skewer the target. The spikes cannot penetrate targets of greater density. *'Shadow Sewing Technique:' A Nara Clan technique which manipulates the shadows around to bind the enemy. *'Tailed Beast Ball:' The Ultimate attack of a Tailed Beast. *'Titanic Beast Creation:' By manipulating all aspects of his surroundings, Momoshiki is able to create various titanic beasts which even have enough power to go head-to-head against a Six Paths Sage Mode-enhanced Susanoo-clad Kurama. *'Tools Creation at Will:' Somehow, the user has the ability to manifest a special red glowing malleable chakra which floating in a chakram-like formation behind their back when unused. By manipulating it, they are able to make various makeshift tools and weapons. When needed, it is able to disintegrated-like shattered glass, and reshaped again into a new form. Key: Base | Kinshiki Absorbed | Lava Golem Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Madara Uchiha (Naruto) Madara's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Lava Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Aliens Category:Absorption Users Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Tier 5